My Dieing Sin
by assasin's child
Summary: 1 homunculus, 1 human, one sin. When Jinx Cullen and Serenity ‘Riku’ Cullen meet the 7 sins, they are in for one adventure of their life times. And is that love! EnvyxOC Ocx? Co-written by Hidan's Little Riku! No flames


AN:

Riku: Who is going to do the disclaimer? Me? Ally? Envy?!

Envy: Can I? -Smirks playfully at Riku, who faint-

Child: …YOU KILLED RIKU!!!!!! And no because no one likes you!! ^_^

Riku:…. I like him…. -Faints again-……

Envy:…

Child….

Envy: Uh….. They don't own FMA?

Child: DAMNIT ENVY I WANTED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!! *whacks envy over head with metal bat*

Riku: -Sighes-. You heard the palm tree. We don't own, if we did well…. -Blushes at the thought of envy with no shirt on-. Enjoy!

_My Dieing Sin_

Summary: 1 homunculus, 1 human, one sin. When Jinx Cullen and Serenity 'Riku' Cullen meet the 7 sins, they are in for one adventure of their life times. And is that love?! EnvyxOC Ocx?

Ch.1: Shapey!

-

"Jinx! There is another one-", Serenity, or Riku as everyone calls her, looked around to see her traveling companion gone. "Damn, now I have to find her _again_!" Riku was whining by now, looking around. Her long orange hair swung with her head looking back and forth. Her orange eyes observed.

She was, she hated to admit it, a homunculus. Her oroboros symbol was on her forehead, so she had to wear a huge hat to cover it up. She sighed once more before looking at the figure in front of her.

Jinx stood, her pink hair reaching the middle of her neck. Sky blue pupiless eyes held mirth and mischief. Automail arms rested on slim hips and automail legs stood at a wide stance. Dark brown fox ears rested where normal human ones should be.

Riku smiled at her, then felt it. The 'Shiver'. It was her power as a homunculus. She could sense if things where right, and this wasn't. She looked at the person. She smirked at him.

"Hello, Homunculus", Riku grinned. The image of Jinx silently 'Tched' and dropped its façade. Their, standing in front of her was Envy, resident palm tree hotty.

"E-envy?" Riku muttered. She was also, from the other side of the gate. She knew FMA was an anime and a manga. She just didn't know she would meet one of her favorite characters.

"Hello", Envy smirked, pulling out 2 daggers. Riku just chuckled at him.

"Do you really think that will work, Envy?" Riku looked to the person who was now standing behind Envy.

"FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the person screamed whacking envy hard in the back of the head with a metal baseball bat.

"Thankies Jinx-y!" Riku cheered. Ah yes, Riku was not 3. She was 17, or she was back when she died on the other side of the gate.

Riku quickly pulled out some rope from no where and tied up an unconscious Envy.

"Can I keep him?" Riku asked seriously.

"…NO!!!!" the real jinx screamed walking over to where riku was, bat still in her automail arms. She wore black ¾ shorts and a light pink tank top under a way too big light green blouse. She wore the blouse to hide her arms. She really didn't mind her legs that much.

"Aw, Please! I wont ask you for anything else!" Riku said, pulling out her great weapons. The 'Puppy Dog eyes'. She put her hand to her neck that held a necklace. Apparently when she was transfigured by Jinx, she had this weird necklace on. It was a circle with an upside triangle. She only had some of her memories, but she remember the one line, "Hidan sure likes his upside down circles." (AN: This is from Naruto if you didn't know! ^^)

"…your two years older than me!! Act your age!!" jinx yelled taking Riku's hat off her head and whacking her with it.

"… Then can we meet Dante-san? I want to be with my own kind more" Riku said. "Also, I was in the gate for a while so I can be like 50 and not know, shorty." Riku smirked at her really _short_ friend.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jinx and another voice screamed at the same time. Riku turned around to see a blond… midget.

"Midget, who the hell are you?" Riku asked, taking one of Envies daggers and putting her hat on quickly.

"what was that!?!?!" the blonde yelled becoming extremely pissed off. Jinx becoming extremely bored and still a little pissed wandered off in some random section.

"Jinx, help me!" Riku yelled, making the blade start on fire. Even though she was a homunculus, she had alchemistic powers. She smirked, revealing a sharp canine tooth. She threw the blade to the bunch of scrape metal…er Al.

"mm…nah!!" Jinx stated smiling revealing her own pair of sharp canines. She waved at Riku before taking off running.

"At least she helped with Palm tree head", Riku muttered, glaring at Envy. She smiled, evilly. She had to get Envy up somehow. And she was going have with it. She took out if her bag, lipstick. She applied it, even though the Elric brothers where watching. "Well, here is one for the team…" She chirped happily. She pressed her soft lips to Envies lips, to see Envies eyes, widen in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!!?" Ed and Al yelled at the same time.

"RUN FOR IT SIS!!!!!!" Jinx screamed from atop a building she had climbed on too. How they got up the building they do not know.

"Hey, cant a girl kiss her favorite baddy. I mean when I was on the other side of the damn gate my friend Kokoro kissed every picture she saw of this Tobi person!" (AN: Again, another Naruto mention. Child: Riku anymore mentions of Naruto and this would have to be a cross over… Riku: Gomen!) Riku smiled, then looked at the stunned faces of Ed, Al, and.. Palm tree head.

"What!" Riku sighed. "Well, we best be going!" Riku said, her hat falling over just a little bit to let envy see her oroboros symbol.

"She's a…?" Envy started, as the 2 girls ran away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT RIKU!!!!" Jinx yelled, obviously mad at the fact she kissed the shape shifter.

"What. He was Shapey! And he is just the cutest little palm tree head ever! Now you know what we should do? Join the military so we can meet Roy!" How she knew the flame alchemist, Jinx did not know….

"who?," Jinx asked raising a thin pink eyebrow, "and why do we have to join the military!?!? You know I hate them!!" she cried unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hehe, when you see him you will know…" Riku smiled lightly. She was hoping Jinx would get her memories back and hoped she would at least learn her own name once more.

"…what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Jinx yelled as riku walked past her.

"Come on, we need to catch the train to central. Just trust me for once Jinx, just once…" She was being really serious for once, and if that didn't scare Jinx she didn't know what could scare her….

---

Riku: Kyah, knew story. Do you know what this mean Ally (Child…)

Child: …it's supposed to mean something? o-O;…

Riku: Duh, it mean we or rather I… get to sleep over your house more so we can work on it. How does once a weekend sound?

Child: depends if my mummies not being a meanie head!! T^T

Riku: -Rolls eyes-. Such a child. Anyway, Review because I say to!

Child: AND NO FLAMES DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
